De Blanco y Negro
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: AU. El amor no distinge entre razas ni generos, por lo que él no dudara en apostarlo todo contal de ser aquello que su amado necesita. -Este mini fic participa en el reto Trimestral Masquerade - del foro El mapa del mortífago.
1. Parte 1

_Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **N/A** : Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet. Les traigo un pequeño mini-fic que constara de entr capítulos incluyendo el epilogo que subiré a lo largo de esta semana, el cual será una "adaptación" de la canción Himitsu kuro no chikai de Vocaloid (con unas cuantas modificaciones). Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción. La canción "Himitsu kuro no chikai" pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y la voz al Vocaloid Rin Kagamine.

* * *

 **De blanco y negro.**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

 **Encontrándonos**

* * *

En una antigua mansión rodeada de hermosos paisajes, bosques frondosos y pequeños poblados habitados por apenas unos cientos de personas, residía una de las antiguas dinastías Normandas* recién llegadas al país, Los Malfoy. Eran una pequeña familia que contaba con tres integrantes, el cabeza de familia Armand Malfoy y destacado colaborador en los ejércitos del Rey Guillermo el conquistador. La señora de la casa y destacada señora de sociedad Antares Isabel Malfoy, y el hijo de ambos y futuro heredero del orgullo familiar, un pequeño de resplandecientes cabellos platinados, piel blanca e inmaculada como la nieve y ojos tan grises como la plata liquida, Draco Xavier Malfoy.

Desde la llegada de los Malfoy al nuevo país, se codearon entre las celebres de la sociedad en busca de poder, conexiones e incluso tratos políticos. Armand Malfoy era un hombre ambicioso, sediento de poder y riquezas; amaba a su familia eso era algo que siempre les hacía saber pero su codicia muchas veces lo superaba a sí mismo. A su mujer en varias ocasiones la había ofrecido como "dote de una noche" a cambio de innumerables riquezas o favores que traerían consigo un mayor poderío a su familia. Su hijo quien para aquella época no alcanzaba la dulce edad de dos años, decidió comprometerlo con la hija de un importante miembro del parlamento ingles Celedonio Lanús Parkinson, sin molestarse en comentárselo a su mujer o comprobar el agrado de su hijo por la hija del parlamentario.

Así fueron pasando los años. Armand cada día se volvía más distante de su familia, encontrándosele frecuentemente en bares de alta sociedad acompañado usualmente por afamadas Damas de compañía cortesía del mismísimo Rey. Por la noche ya muy entrada la madrugada, llegaba el cabecilla de los Malfoy con un fuerte aroma etílico y distintos tonos de labial en sus ropas, despotricando sin remordimiento alguno la supuesta inutilidad de la mujer con la que había contraído nupcias despilfarrando una enorme cantidad de peyorativos contra esta que simplemente le escuchaba callada y con lagrimas en los ojos. Por su parte, el más pequeño de los Malfoy ignorante de toda la situación observaba con gran admiración a su padre siendo este su gran modelo a seguir y anhelando ser igual a él al crecer.

En el decimosexto cumpleaños del joven heredero de los Malfoy, donde Armand finalmente haría público el tan ansiado compromiso de su hijo con la menor de los Parkinson, cayó en cama a causa de una extraña enfermedad en su sangre la cual lo inhabilito de sus funciones como cabecilla hasta la recuperación que jamás ocurrió. Consciente de su lamentable destino Armand Malfoy llamo a su único hijo para clamarle su último deseo antes de partir de este mundo.

-Trae honor y poder a la familia, hazme sentir orgullo de ti hijo. Únete con una familia digna de un Malfoy y engendra con ella algo que ningún mortal sea capaz de soñar. Recuerda Draco lo único que importa en esta vida es que tener un gran poder y con el ser respetado y envidiado.

-Como usted desee padre, si eso le complace y trae orgullo a nuestra familia a si se hará.

La matriarca de Los Malfoy vigilando a su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón caía a la boca de su estomago, aun en la muerte Armand haría a su hijo un prototipo de infelicidad y rencor. Alejándose de la puerta asegurándose de no ser vista o escuchada la mujer se alejo del recinto llorando por el destino tan inclemente que sufría su adorado hijo, un niño que nada tenía que ver con el hombre que desgracio su vida tantas veces en el pasado.

Armand Malfoy murió la misma noche en la que hablo con su hijo, dejando a este destrozado y con gran amargura. Importantes figuras asistieron a su funeral tales como la mismísima familia real de Inglaterra y todo el parlamento rindiendo honores y clamado la valía del hombre. Desde aquel día Draco Malfoy no fue el mismo que su madre conoció, se transformo en un joven cerrado, arrogante, descorazonado y orgulloso… Tal como lo fuere su padre alguna vez.

Así dieciocho primaveras el joven Draco tomo el poder de la familia destituyendo a su madre del cargo. Sumando a ello anuncio su compromiso en nupcias con la Doncella Patricia Pansy Parkinson como le había pedido su padre. Una hermosa celebración se llevo a cabo en el palacio imperial cortesía del Rey Guillermo quien felizmente ofreció el lugar para la fiesta de compromiso del hijo de su adorado amigo y colaborador.

Semanas después del anuncio, Draco se encontraba observando el firmamento desde el balcón de su habitación. Inclinado hacia el barandal con los bazos apoyados en este sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa otoñal. Añoraba terriblemente esos momentos en los que simplemente se dejaba ser uno con el silencio y su mente llegaba un ansiado sentimiento de hace mucho no recuerda. Abrió los ojos lentamente evitando enceguecer a causa de los rayos del astro rey en lo alto del firmamento. Sonrió de lado al escuchar unas suaves pisadas en el suelo de mármol, agradecido de que muy posiblemente no sería su prometida quien le asechaba.

-Madre ¿Gustas acompañarme a observar la arboleda?

La mujer se sorprendió ligeramente al ser descubierta, sin embargo cambio su expresión tan rápidamente como llegado por una ligera sonrisa que resaltaban sus labios carmesí.

-Pensaba que habías salió hijo mío – dijo la mujer caminando hasta un pequeño mueble color marfil ubicado en el balcón.

Sin girar hacia su madre Draco negó con la cabeza soltando un ligero suspiro –Patricia deseaba que la acompañase a una fiesta que celebraba uno de sus parientes lejanos… – callo un momento - No me apeteció ir.

-Ya veo – respondió condescendiente – Aunque me extraña, esa conducta no es propia de ti Draco.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros – Solo estoy cansado.

Antares se levanto de su asiento y se desplazo junto a su hijo posando delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de este – Draco, eres tan joven… No deberías apresurar las cosas, tendrías que ser feliz.

-No sé de que hablas madre. Yo no apresuro nada, cumplo mi deber… El deseo de mi padre.

-Draco, Solo quiero que medites lo que estás haciendo – suspiro al no recibir respuesta – Te quiero hijo, solo deseo lo mejor para ti. – dicho eso beso ligeramente la coronilla de su hijo y se retiro dejándole solo.

Ligeramente inquieto, Draco decidió dirigirse a los establos de la mansión y dar un pequeño paseo por la arboleda para despejar su mente. La arboleda era uno de los lugares favoritos del Malfoy desde que era niño, recordaba como pasaba horas enteras jugando entre los fuertes tallos de los árboles y sacando pequeñas ramitas de estos fingiendo que eran varitas como las que poseían sus padres e imaginando que de estas salían maravillosas y resplandecientes luces que iluminaban el lugar. Se divertía rodando por el suelo acolchado de hojas en otoño, arrojando nieve a los desprevenidos elfos que cuidaban de él en invierno, tomando largas siestas en el suave césped verde rodeado de decenas de flores con brillantes colores en primavera y de las excursiones hasta el lago de la arboleda en los calurosos veranos. Un fuente golpe y el chillar de las aves asustadas lo aparto de sus cavilaciones regresándole a la realidad, indeciso si regresar o investigar tomo fuertemente las riendas de su corcel y galopo hasta lo más profundo de la arboleda.

La luz de la tarde apenas lograba filtrarse entre las altas copas de los arboles que aun posean sus coloridos follajes, dando al lugar un rojizo brillo de luz que se extendía por todo el lugar. Desde la altura que le proporcionaba estar montado sobre su caballo busco en los alrededores cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar pero no hallo más que hojas espaciadas en el suelo y un par de animales silvestres que escaparon al verle llegar. Marcho un par de metros asegurándose de que había nada en el lugar, minutos después y casi con el atardecer a sus espaldas tiro de las riendas del animal para dar la vuelta y retirarse del sitio.

-A…Ayu…da.

Draco detuvo el caballo al instante, entrecerró los ojos buscando la fuente del sonido ¿acaso lo abra imaginado? Resoplo frunciendo el ceño disponiéndose a ignorar lo que sea que su imaginación le dijera.

-Por… Favor…Ayu…De…Denme.

Muy bien, el joven heredero ya se estaba hartando. Bajo del caballo y camino hasta unos arbustos donde creía se escuchaban los llamados, asegurándose mentalmente que probablemente lo único que encontraría en el lugar no serian nada más además hojas, tuvo que contener un grito al saberse equivocado. Allí tirado descuidadamente sobre el arbusto un joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche realmente alborotado con la piel de un suave color acaramelado llena de moretones, raspones y heridas de múltiples tamaños y profundidades de complexión un tanto pequeña vestido con las ropas más extrañas que el Malfoy hubiera visto usar a algún hombre, un pantalón corto completamente blanco al menos unos diez dedos sobre las rodillas con una cadena de plata rodeando su cintura y cayendo a un costado, también portaba una camisa, si es que podía llamársele así, sin mangas y lleno de holanes con el cuello ligeramente elevando mostrando parte de su cuello que al igual que el "pantalón" era completamente blanco además de ser bastante ajustada si le preguntaban al rubio. Miro sus manos que no estaban mejor que el resto del cuerpo, en una de ellas había una herida bastante profunda que no dejaba de sangrar o eso parecía dado que ambas manos tenían unos extraños guantes blancos que comenzaban en la muñeca y terminaban en los nudillos. Antes del rubio pensar en nada noto que muchacho abría los ojos, unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeralda, tan brillantes como el sol mismo.

-Tranquilo, te voy a ayudar. Pronto estarás bien.

El misterioso joven observo unos segundos al otro antes de aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y finalmente desvanecerse sobre un confundido Draco.

Luego de aquel encuentro, Draco llego con el mal herido pelinegro hasta la mansión donde mando a llamar al mejor medimago del poblado. Draco pasó días enteros junto al medimago tratando de salvar al moreno al que había instalado en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya propia. Madame Malfoy observaba atenta las acciones de su hijo ligeramente extrañada y conmovida en partes iguales, hacia años no recordaba a su hijo haciendo un acto tan desinteresado por alguien y mucho menos un perfecto desconocido. Por otro lado, Lady Parkinson; prometida y auto-proclamada huésped indefinido de la Mansión Malfoy miraba las acciones de su prometido con desdén. A su criterio gente como ellos no debían mezclarse con una gentuza como esa y mucho menos perder su tiempo en ellos.

Una semana después luego de ardua labor e intensivos tratamientos Draco y el medimago lograron sanar al moreno. El medimago agotado por el extenuante trabajo pidió permiso para retirarse y solicitó que si ocurría alguna eventualidad en la salud del chico le enviaran una lechuza que llegaría tan pronto le fuera posible, con un asentamiento de cabeza Draco acepto y se dispuso a agradecerle al medimago antes de que este desapareciera de la propiedad. Aprovechando que aun en el cielo reinaba el Astro Lunar y el resto de los habitantes de la mansión se encontraban cómodamente instalados en sus respectivos aposentos, Draco se dirigió al suyo propio en busca de un merecido descanso. Caminando con paso lento, cruzo el largo pasillo que conducía a su habitación deteniéndose un instante frente a la puerta del chico al que había cuidado a la largo de esa semana.

-Debo estor loco…- murmuro el rubio mirando a los costados asegurándose de no ser visto

Abrió lentamente la puerta, examinando el interior de la habitación ligeramente iluminada por el brillo de la Luna. Una amplía cama de dorcel de vestiduras blanquecinas y verdosas en su juego de cama, un par de sillones individuales en una de las esquinas junto a una pequeña librería y un enorme ventanal que iluminaba todo el espacio. Cerró la puerta con cuidado procurando no despertar al moreno que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Camino hasta quedar junto a esta y contemplo al joven durmiente en ella, se veía prácticamente igual a cuando le encontró solo que en lugar de esa extraña ropa vestía una de las pijamas de Draco que le quedaban un poco grandes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo se cernía sobre su frente, lamentablemente fue la única cicatriz que no pudieron remover. Con cautela hizo un pequeño espacio en el medio de la cama y se sentó sin poder evitar mirar al pelinegro. Era impresionante, él mismo se sorprendía al pensar que había pasado una semana cuidando de él pero que aun así no le molestaría seguir asiéndolo. Asustado por la corriente de sus pensamientos retiro su mano de los cabellos del otro ¿en qué momento comenzó aquella caricia sin siquiera notarlo? Levantándose de la cama se dirigió presuroso a sus aposentos sin notar a sus espaldas un par de ojos verdes que le observaban con un brillo sin igual acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos días pasaron con la misma rutina en la mansión Malfoy; Draco desayunaba en compañía de su madre y Lady Parkinson, revisaba al chico que aun parecía no recobrar el conocimiento al menos unas dos veces en la mañana y otras dos en la tarde, Almorzaba en la terraza con su madre, trabajaba en acuerdos comerciales que su familia tenía pendientes hasta la noche donde comían nuevamente los tres juntos y se retiraban a su aposentos o Draco fingía hacerlo ya que pasaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada junto al pelinegro para luego siempre salir temiendo de sus propios pensamientos.

Al decimo día de su estancia el moreno abrió los ojos frente al Malfoy quien se quedo en su sitio al ver la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan llamativos.

-Hola – dijo el moreno con la voz más ronca de lo que el rubio recordaba

-¿Hola? – Respondió dubitativo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Aunque supongo que eso te lo debo a ti, ¿verdad? – Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

El rubio asintió - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry –respondió sonriente

-¿Harry…?- haciendo una seña para que continuara hablando

-Nada, solo Harry – rio ligeramente al ver la expresión del rubio – De donde vengo no usamos apellidos.

-¿Y qué lugar es ese exactamente?

Harry desvió la mirada y su expresión se volvió desolada – No hablemos de eso por favor Draco…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Aquel chico era muy extraño.

-¿Lo escuche en un sueño? – respondió Harry entre risas. Draco sin proponérselo acabo riendo con él. –Me gusta tu risa. Es muy linda.

Draco calló al instante, aclaro su garganta buscando disimular el calor en sus mejillas –Veo que te encuentras bien ahora… ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda comunicarme para que conozca tu paradero? ¿Algún familiar o algo?

El rostro de Harry empalideció, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y tomo con fuerza la abundante túnica negra del rubio –No me lleves con ellos de nuevo por favor. Hare lo que tu desees Draco, solo déjame quedar aquí contigo– murmuro lo ultimo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su cuidador –Por favor…

Sin saber por qué, Draco solo rodio el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho. No lo sabía pero había desatado una lucha que no lograría ganar.

Los días fueron pasando, Harry Luego de un exhaustivo examen por parte del medimago logro salir de la cama y recorrer la mansión. El moreno aún en contra de los deseos del Malfoy había regresado a su habitual traje blando que resaltaba enormemente sus rasgos y lo y lo destaca de la lúgubre decoración de la mansión. Draco y Harry se habían vuelto especialmente unidos principalmente el pequeño Harry quien trataba de acompañar a todos los lugares posibles al rubio, para molestia de la prometida de este quien le reclama constantemente su cercanía con el "Mocoso indigente" como le llamaba peyorativamente. Harry por su lado no podía ser más feliz que cuando estaba a solas con Draco, eran sin duda esos momentos los que el realmente atesoraba. En ese momento por ejemplo, ambos se encontraban en el estudio Draco quien leía un enorme pergamino mientras Harry le contemplaba sonriente en un sofá cercano. Tenían por lo menos unas dos horas sumidos en silencio que solo era roto por el crepitar de las llamas y los suspiros de Harry, en uno de ellos Draco alzo su vista del pergamino y la poso en Harry alzando la ceja indicándole sin palabras que le dijera que ocurría.

-Lo Lamento no quería interrumpiere… Es solo que está pensando…

Draco dejo a un lado el Pergamino colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa -¿Y en qué piensas Harry?

El rostro del moreno se torno ligeramente rosado y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa atontada en los labios – En lo mucho que… Me gusta estar contigo.

Una sonrisa predadora apareció en los labios del rubio -¿Enserio?

El moreno asintió enérgicamente –Si, enserio.

Draco se levanto de su silla y camino fluidamente hasta el sofá donde se hallaba un embobado Harry que le miraba fijamente con ese brillo que al rubio por algún motivo le encantaba. Tomo suavemente la barbilla del moreno permitiéndose perderse en esos hermosos ojos llenos de tantas cosas que él no lograba comprender –Harry… ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos, pero sin moverse un milímetro sonrió enormemente - ¿Un secreto? ¿Me confiarías un secreto a mí? – Draco sonrió de nuevo y asintió suavemente – Cuéntame, por favor.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Harry. – Sin dale tiempo a responder al moreno, Draco cortó la distancia entre ambos y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry quien le recibió tímido pero claramente gustoso. No fue un beso hambriento ni lleno de deseo como lo habría imaginado el rubio. Era un beso lento delicado hasta casi tímido pero lleno de afecto y pasión… Oh por Dios era un beso que sabia a gloria. Harry subió lentamente sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de Draco con una y la otra usarla para acariciar suavemente la pequeña fuente de oro que eran los cabellos del heredero, por su lado, Draco movió la mano que sujetaba la barbilla del pelinegro llevándola hasta su mejilla mientras que su mano libre la posaba en su cintura buscando una mayor cercanía.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se separaron unos milímetros en busca de oxigeno. Los ojos de Harry brillaban como dos luceros llenos de emoción, Draco simplemente sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Te puedo decir un secreto, Draco? –murmuro Harry sobre los labios enrojecidos de Draco.

-Por supuesto, dime lo que desees.

-Creo que descubrí algo que me gusta más que verte leer…

-¿A sí? – Respondió con fingida sorpresa -¿y qué seria eso?

-Pues… Esto- termino de acercar sus labios a los de su compañero, dejando en claro la nueva actividad favorita de ambos.

Un mes paso en la mansión, Lady Parkinson cada vez se volvía más huraña con su prometido manteniéndose constantemente a su lado evitando dejar a solas a los jóvenes. Madame Malfoy quien observaba desde la distancia a su hijo, especialmente en los momentos que Lady Parkinson debía retirarse para tratar asuntos concernientes a la boda, notaba como su hijo cada vez sonreía más a menudo y se volvía más expresivo, cosa que no ocurría desde antes de la muerte de su padre. En un principio pensó que tal vez su cambio se debía a Lady Parkinson, cosa que francamente no le agradaba en demasía, pero, al cabo de los días siguiendo cuidadosamente a su hijo noto que su cambio se reafirmaba con la presencia del joven Harry. Una luz se encendió en su cerebro, era tan obvio que se sentía un poco indignada de no darse cuenta antes, su hijo, su pequeño Dragón estaba enamorado de aquel muchacho de ojos vivarachos. Tan solo esperaba que él lo notara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con cuidado cerró las puertas que daban al rosal de la mansión permitiéndole la privacidad que necesitaban los chicos.

Lady Parkinson llego a la mansión Malfoy apenas unas horas más tarde, junto con ella había llevado a uno de sus elfos que transportaba un maniquí junto a una enorme caja de terciopelo verde. Lady Parkinson estaba que no cabía en su alegría cuando mando a llamar a los dos Malfoy con uno de los elfos. Cuando estos aparecieron con un colado "Mocoso Indigente" ni siquiera se inmuto en despotricar sobre él, según ella ya después de ese día, aquel intruso comprendería que ese no era su lugar. Ordenado a los elfos que acomodasen todo lo que había traído, Lady Parkinson tomo del brazo al Malfoy menor llevándole junto a ella hasta donde se encontraba un maniquí con un hermoso vestido negro y plata con finos arreglos en la más fina ceda y encajé, bordados perfectamente elaborados que demostraban el arduo trabajo de los costureros al hacer más que un vestido una obra de arte. Madame Malfoy admiro la preciosa obra costurera frente a ella, un amplio vestido con una falda en largas capas que jugaban perfectamente con la silueta del maniquí dándole una elegancia exuberante. Debía admitirlo era un sublime vestido de novia. Harry apartado de ellos observaba la pieza con desdén, no porque le pareciera desagradable, simplemente por lo que representaba para el dicho objeto.

-¿No es precioso Draco? – Pregunto Lady Parkinson con desbordante emoción – Se que no debería enseñártelo hasta el día de nuestra boda en un mes pero no pude resistirlo ¿Verdad que te encanta?

-Es… Precioso Patricia- Respondió con voz ausente

-Lo sabia- Dijo ella dando pequeños saltos de alegría – No puedo esperar a que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre y tengamos muchos hijos – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cereza que resaltaban en su piel pálida y finos cabellos rubios - tal y como lo querían nuestros padres ¿Lo imaginas? – Concluyo observando fijamente a Harry quien la veía abatido pero sin terminar de comprender – Después de todo, ese fue el último deseo de tu padre ¿No, Draco? Casarte con alguien que te diera poder y fuera digno de un Malfoy y engendrar un heredero que ningún mortal podría siquiera soñar.

-Sí, tienes razón… Mi padre deseaba eso y yo prometí cumplir con su última voluntad.

-Lo sé Draco cariño - Poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acercándose lo más posible a este sin dejar de observar a Harry con clara burla – Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en un mes seremos marido y mujer y puede que en un año tengamos nuestro heredero.- Dicho eso, Patricia poso sus labios sobre los del rubio quien le correspondió segundos después sujetándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él.

Harry por su lado no logro soportar la escena frente a él, improviso una pésima disculpa a Madame Malfoy y se retiro rápidamente del recinto con el corazón destrozado y lagrimas en los ojos. Madame Malfoy observo con pena el camino tomado por el pequeño y frunció el ceño al regresar su vista a la escenita que estaba montando su propio hijo con aquella muchacha. Sin decir palabra se retiro también del lugar siguiendo el mismo camino tomado por el moreno.

El moreno corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a "su alcoba", pensando en lo irónico que sonaba eso cuando la mayoría de las noches dormía junto al rubio… Con ese pensamiento mas lagrimas desbordaron por sus ojos; desanimado y sin ganas ni de estar de pie Harry se tumbo sobre la cama abrazando con fuerza uno de los almohadones que decoraban el aposento. Un suave golpeteo se escucho en la puerta pero Harry lo ignoro imaginándose que sería Draco preguntándole que le ocurría. Aunque quisiera negase a si mismo Harry supo desde un inicio que lo suyo era imposible, su padre se lo había dicho desde que le supo encaprichado de aquel chico… Pero Harry pensaba que el amor lo podía todo, ¿O acaso su amor no era tan fuerte? Pensaba deprimido. Sin poder evitarlo la magia que ocultaba su secreto se desvaneció. Unas imponentes alas blancas se alojaron en su espalda quedando ligeramente abiertas, mostrando una pequeña parte de su envergadura y colorido degradado de blanco a dorado. Nuevamente se escucharon los golpes en la puerta. Harry no respondió. Madame Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta suspiro decepcionada, entendiendo perfectamente al pequeño Harry… Decidiendo que era lo mejor, Antares se alejo de la alcoba colocándole un hechizo silenciador a la puerta para que al menos Harry pudiera desahogarse en paz.

La noche llego junto a la cena donde no se presento el moreno para alegría de Lady Parkinson y desconcierto de Draco, quien no dudo en expresar su duda a su madre.

-Probablemente esté en su alcoba. – respondió de manera simple pero mirando a su hijo con reproche – No se te ocurra molestarle.

Draco apretó los puños bajo la mesa –Disculpa madre pero puedo saber ¿Desde cuándo tienes la idea de que YO molesto a Harry?

-Oh no lo sé cariño, eso deberías pensarlo tu ¿no te parece?

-La comida esta deliciosa ¿no lo creen? – Comento Lady Parkinson con alegría en su voz – Tenemos que hacer cosas aun más deliciosas que esta para la boda.

-Para la… Boda…- Draco se levanto repentinamente de la mesa desconcertando a las otras comensales – Discúlpenme acabo de recordar que tengo que mandar una carta urgente – Sin dar tiempo a ninguna respuesta más que a la pequeña sonrisa burlona de su madre el rubio se retiro del comedor corriendo hasta donde está el de ojos verdes.

Todo estaba en silencio del otro lado de la puerta mientras Draco tocaba y llamaba fervientemente en la puerta –Harry Por favor ábreme- El rubio intentaba inútilmente llamar la atención del moreno que parecía ignorarle o de plano no estar en el lugar; hasta podría haberse ido de la mansión; asustado por ese pensar tomo su varita y finalmente logro abrir la puerta. Instantes después se arrepintió. Sobre la cama una extraña criatura alada parecía haber hecho su nicho con sus propias alas. Sin saber qué hacer alzo su varita y lanzo el primer hechizo que le llego a la mente

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

La criatura callo con un gemido a una de las esquinas de la habitación, esta temblaba presa del pánico, mientras que Draco solo buscaba a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?

La criatura se encogió sobre si misma sin responder.

-Habla criatura o no dudare en matarte ¡¿Qué le hiciste al chico que estaba aquí?!

Un gemido salió de la criatura pero no respondía.

-Muy bien tú lo pediste… _Cruciatus*-_ Un rayo rojo salió desde la punta de su varita dando de lleno en lo que Draco pensaba era el pecho de la criatura, la cual soltó un grito de dolor abriendo las alas en toda su extensión para intentar detener el dolor mostrando su identidad ante Draco, quien instantáneamente detuvo el hechizo arrojándose al suelo donde estaba un muy adolorido Harry.

-Harry ¡Harry! Oh Dios mío lo siento tanto… No sabía que eras tú, pensé que… Perdóname por favor ¡Harry!

Como pudo el moreno se soltó del agarre del Malfoy alejándose de él, Draco le observo con arrepentimiento y temor mientras Harry solo le observaba con profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Esto es lo que soy Draco... Soy un ángel caído.

Draco abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante - ¿Caído? Acaso tu…

Harry le sonrió ligeramente mientras se levantaba como podía del suelo –Mi único pecado fue amar… Amar a un humano, un imposible.

-Espera…Tú… No, no es posible…

-Tienes razón, no es posible – Draco le miro confundido –Tu no me quieres a mí, anhelas alguien que pueda ayudarte a cumplir lo que le prometiste a tu padre.

-Harry… Yo…

Harry se acerco a Draco que aun se hallaba sentado en el suelo, tomo sus manos y lo puso de pie sin dejar por un instante de observar los ojos del contrario. Corto la distancia entre ellos y rozo ligeramente los labios de su amado para separarse definitivamente de él y mirarle dulcemente.

-Se feliz Draco, eso es lo único que deseo para ti.- Harry dio la vuelta y corrió hasta el enorme ventanal de la habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperado de Draco pidiéndole que parara. No lo hizo.

Un estupendo que sonó por toda la casa alerto a las mujeres que corrieron hasta la alcoba donde se produjo el ruido, pensando en que encontrarían algún maleante o mago oscuro solo hallaron un montón de vidrios rotos, partes de la madera del ventanal esparcidas aleatoriamente y a Draco arrodillado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Madame Malfoy Trato de hacer reaccionar a su hijo mientras Lady Parkinson observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-Draquito, ¿Hay Dios que le han hecho? Draco debes reaccionar o no nos podremos casar.

-Señorita Parkinson le agradecería que si no será de ayuda se abstenga de hablar o simplemente se retire. – Mando Madame Malfoy Volviendo la atención a su hijo – Vamos Draco, hay que llevarte a tu alcoba allí podrás recostarte mientras los elfos reparan este desastre.- dijo con voz condescendiente y apacible a su hijo.

Con la ayuda de su madre, Draco se levanto del suelo y observo a su madre y luego a Patricia – ¿Desastre…Dices? – Antares asintió – Bien…Podrías por favor madre cancelar todo lo de la boda, creo que eso es un gran desastre que no quiero ver… Buenas noches- Comentó con voz ausente para luego dirigirse a la salida dejando a una muy contenta Antares Malfoy y a una enojada y confundida Patricia Parkinson que no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre si le estaban jugando una sucia broma, que una Parkinson no mérese semejante tratamiento y que su padre enteraría de esto.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 5001 (lo siento me pase por 1 u,u)

*Los Malfoy según la historia de esa familia, llegaron desde Normandía una antigua provincia al noroeste de Francia. El primer Malfoy conocido en territorio ingles fue Armand Malfoy en 1066 según el árbol genealógico. Antares y Draco Xavier no pertenecen al canon oficial.

*En 1084 (Año donde Draco tiene 18) no existe el Ministerio de Magia o algún otro organismo que regule la misma, por lo que las Maldiciones imperdonables pueden ser ejecutadas sin recibir ninguna condena judicial, por lo que Draco puede usarla perfectamente.

 **PD** : Por cada review que mandes te enviaremos una imagen de Harry con su vestimenta de ángel como regalo de navidad x3


	2. Parte 2

_Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **N/A** : Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet. Con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de este mini fic de confirmado 4 partes. Disfrútenlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción. La canción "Himitsu kuro no chikai" pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y la voz al Vocaloid Rin Kagamine.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

 **Necesitándonos.**

* * *

Harry voló sin rumbo aparente sobre la enorme arboleda alejándose rápidamente de la imponente mansión. Su cuerpo aun resentía el hechizo lanzado por Draco, lo que le impedía al moreno emprender un vuelo tan firme o veloz como quisiera. Las alas de Harry comenzaron a ser incapaces de mantener su cuerpo en los aires obligándole a descender en un claro justo en el centro del paisaje.

Agotado del sobre esfuerzo al que había sido expuesto, Harry se arrojo al suelo tan solo aterrizar; Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la planta de sus pies, pero lo que más sufría a su parecer era su corazón. Resignado y a su suerte el pelinegro deseo no pensar en las palabras dichas por su padre sobre lo que pasaría si abandonaba su hogar, no quería pensar que realmente se había equivocado que su sacrificio había sido en vano… Bufo, Harry sabía que era absurdo aun mantener esperanzas a esas alturas.

Recostado sobre el frio césped el pequeño ángel contemplo la magnificencia del firmamento estrellado. En ese mundo era capaz de observar las constelaciones y las pequeñas luces nocturnas como jamás hubiera sido posible en el suyo propio, era simplemente impresionante como una acción tan simple como el mirar hacia arriba en los cielos le recordara a Harry lo pequeños que eran todos los seres vivos al tratar de compararse con el universo… De ese modo pasaron minutos, quizás horas era realmente difícil saberlo. El moreno pasó el tiempo contando cada una de los astros y delineando mentalmente las constelaciones que encontraba aunque solo conociese la del Dragón.

-Si tan solo fuera lo que tú necesitas Draco…- Murmuro Harry delineando con su dedo el contorno de la constelación del Dragón.

-Es una pena que no lo seas ¿verdad? – Dijo una voz ligeramente burlona escondida entre las sombras. Harry alertado por la inesperada presencia se levanto rápidamente del suelo para encararle

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de tu escondite!

–Tranquilo pequeño ángel, no voy a hacer daño…

Un hombre de gran altura se desvelo de entre las sombras, vestía una larga túnica negra que cubría completamente su cuerpo dejando a la vista solo una pequeña fracción del pálido rostro contrastado por dos imponentes ojos carmesí. Harry instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos buscando alejarse del hombre, recordando las pocas veces que su padre le hablo de las criaturas de la noche que no dudarían ni un segundo matarle solo por el placer de hacerlo. El hombre sonrió burlesco ante la acción del ángel y sin importarle lo más mínimo el obvio temblor del chico camino lentamente hacia este.

-Oh vamos chico ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Esas palabras hicieron detener a Harry – Porque se lo que eres y no soy un tonto como para darte la oportunidad de matarme.

-Haz descubierto mi plan, pobre de mí ¿Qué hare ahora? – Exclamo el hombre con fingida perturbación para finalmente soltar una amplia carcajada –Relájate chico, no me interesa matarte.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un demonio, es lo que ustedes hacen.

-Si vamos por esa misma línea de pensamiento ¿Qué los ángeles no se dedican a juzgar a los humanos y no a revolcarse con ellos? – Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ganando otra risa del hombre.

-¡No eres quien para juzgarme!

-Y no lo hago- el hombre se encogió de hombros – El humano por el cual viniste es uno de los mejores especímenes que he visto… Yo mismo hubiera querido gozar de ese hermoso cuerpo si no fuera porque lo mantenían demasiado vigilado para mi gusto…

El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar las palabras del demonio frente a él, sobre su alado cadáver permitiría que alguien como aquel hombre mancillara al rubio – No permitiré que le hagas daño a Draco. Si quieres a alguien confórmate conmigo.

El demonio sonrió - ¿Contigo? ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tu que él no pudiera?

-¿El que sea un ángel o te parece bastante ya? – se quejo

\- No, no ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra? Pero ahora que lo mencionas… - El hombre desapareció por un instante transformándose en un humo negruzco que rodeo por completo el cuerpo del más pequeño para reformarse a centímetros de este –Tus alas son preciosas, de las más fuertes que he visto.

-¿Mis alas? – Pregunto Harry sin comprender -¿Qué tienen que ver mis alas?

-Veras hace años perdí una de mis alas en un combate contra uno de los tuyos… Aunque eh de admitir que él perdió mucho más que eso… En fin, el punto es que deseo que me des una de tus alas.

-¡Nunca! – Alejándose del hombre

-¿Enserio no deseas pensarlo un poco más? ¿Aun si te dijera que puedo darte aquello que tanto anhelas?

\- ¿Lo que… Mas anhelo?

-Sí, ya sabes… Ser eso que tu Draco querido necesita.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – interrogo Harry incrédulo pero con un poco de esperanza en su interior - ¿Realmente puedes hacer que este junto a Draco?

El hombre sonrió en sus adentros sabiéndose ganador –Por supuesto que sí. Como sabrás los demonios somos conocidos por nuestro gran poder y habilidades en la magia negra, no sería muy complicado para mí.

 _¿Entonces qué decides Harry? ¿Tu ala o una vida en la eternidad viendo como tu amado esta con alguien que no eres tú?_

* * *

 **Palabras:** 897

 **PD** : Por cada review que mandes donaras un galeón a la fundación " Un Hogar para un Harry sin hogar" donde fanfiker's de todo el mundo ayudan a los Harry a encontrar un nuevo hogar lleno de amor :3


	3. Parte 3

_Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **N/A** : Dedicado a **mariposa de cristal**. Gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo :D

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción. La canción "Himitsu kuro no chikai" pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y la voz al Vocaloid Rin Kagamine.

* * *

 **Parte 3**

 **Sacrificandonos.**

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron desde la última vez que el heredero de los Malfoy supo sobre el paradero de Harry. Un enorme equipo de búsqueda contratado por la familia había sido desplegado en los alrededores de la mansión encabezados por el mismísimo rubio. Vestido con una gruesa túnica negra de invierno y montado en su corcel, Draco recorrió por decima vez en el día el lugar donde había encontrado a Harry dentro de la arboleda, mientras buscaba, Draco no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que descubrió la verdadera naturaleza del moreno y como al salir de su estado de shock se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado y corrió ignorándolos gritos de su madre al bosque en su búsqueda. Sumido en sus pensamientos el joven apenas pudo reaccionar al escuchar una ligera risa; frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Con largos cabellos castaños y ligeramente rizados que caían como delicadas cascadas sobre su espalda, piel ligeramente almendrada y de textura cremosa a la vista, de estatura ligeramente alta y de proporciones generosas en su cuerpo cubierto por un fino vestido de seda y organza negra; su rostro era grácil con una nariz pequeña y labios rosados arqueados en una pequeña sonrisa coronados por unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Esta perdido joven? –Pregunto con tierna voz logrando cautivar aun mas al rubio –Si desea puedo ayudarle a regresar a su hogar.

-Yo…

-Vamos no sea tímido joven señor, el bosque no es un lugar seguro para estar solo.

Anonadado y sin saber que decir el rubio asintió ganando una sonrisa aun más amplia por parte de la castaña, quien tomo rápidamente las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar junto a este llevándolos a la salida de la arboleda. En la mansión Madame Malfoy esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hijo ansiosa por recibir alguna buena noticia sobre la búsqueda del pequeño Harry que se había ganado su cariño en tan poco tiempo; por ello al ver al notar la presencia de su hijo en los terrenos de la mansión Antares Malfoy salió a recibirle llevándose la sorpresa de que su hijo se encontraba acompañado por una extraña joven que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar a la mujer pero desconocía de donde.

-Draco, me alegra que llegaras – dijo Antares – Veo que traes compañía…

-Me alegra verte también madre – Contesto Draco bajando del caballo – Si veras… Encontré a esta preciosa joven en la arboleda y estuvimos de acuerdo en que no era buena idea estar solos en lugar como ese y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión… -Draco cayó un segundo y se volvió hacia la joven – Que modales tan terribles los míos, hablo sobre ti y aun no se tu nombre.

La chica rio ligeramente observando al rubio con ojos brillantes – Me llamo Hermione. Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerlos Madame y joven Malfoy. He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes.

-Igualmente Lady Granger – correspondió Madame

-Oh por favor Madame Malfoy no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, solo llámeme Hermione

-Como gustes… Hermione. ¿Podrías perdonarnos un segundo? Tengo que preguntarle algo a mi hijo. –Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, madre e hijo se alejaron rápidamente hasta quedar como pequeñas figuras en la distancia.

-Draco, me quieres explicar ¿Por qué has traído a esa… Mujer cuando se suponía que a quien buscabas era al pequeño Harry?- Interrogo la madre ya sin ocultar su ligera molestia

Draco soltó y observo fijamente a su madre con rostro impasible – Madre, he buscado a Harry desde el día que se fue… Si no lo he encontrado es porque tal vez ya no está aquí. Creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así.

-¿Entonces te rendirás? ¿Así de simple? Acaso no cancelaste tu propio compromiso solo para poder estar con él y ahora me dices que " _Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así"_ Ese no es el Draco que yo crie. – Draco intenta intervenir pero su madre no se lo permite – Antes de que me pongas una excusa, solo quiero decirte una cosa… - La rubia posa su mano en el hombro de su hijo – Si realmente crees que ya no vale la pena buscar a Harry y que es lo mejor para ti o por el contrario decides continuar te apoyare… Solo deseo lo mejor para ti hijo.

-Madre…- Draco, conmovido por las palabras de su madre, la envuelve en sus brazos dándole un caluroso abrazo – Gracias, no sé qué haría yo sin ti.

 _Posiblemente acabar igual que tu padre…_ Pensó Antares en sus adentros correspondiendo el gesto de su hijo - Debemos regresar, no es educado dejar a una persona esperando y mucho menos a la intemperie de invierno.

Separándose, ambos Malfoy se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, la cual encontraron para sorpresa de ambos echada sobre la nieve abriendo y cerrando los brazos y las piernas haciendo una especie de agujero a su alrededor. Draco sin saber muy bien que decir se acerco mas a Hermione notando apenas que esta no había reparado en su presencia.

-Hermione… ¿Qué haces?

-Un ángel de nieve, por supuesto ¿Quieres intentar? – dijo sin detenerse un momento

-Eh yo creo que no, pero gracias de todas maneras – declino lo más amable que pudo - ¿Por qué no te levantas y nos acompañas a la mansión?, Ya está comenzando a nevar y no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Hermione se levanto del suelo evitando las aéreas que había hundido con su cuerpo. Sonriente se coloco junto a Draco mientras señalaba su helada obra – ¿No es hermoso? No hay nada más hermoso que un ángel…-silencio- Sabes cuándo te vi en la arboleda por un momento pensé que tal vez tú eras un ángel… -dijo mirando a Draco fijamente a los ojos.

-jeje pero que cosas dices – respondió Draco nervioso – Vamos, ya empieza a hacer frio aquí afuera.

Cuando Draco tomo la mano de Hermione, una peculiar pero extrañamente familiar corriente recorrió su cuerpo, el rubio sacudió ligeramente la cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente y concentrándose en la bella sonrisa que no abandonaba el rostro de Hermione eh inconscientemente correspondiéndola con una propia.

Madame Malfoy observaba la escena a un par de metros de los muchachos, algo en esa chica le resultaba extraño y algunas de sus actitudes se le hacían conocidas… No estaba segura de quien o que era Hermione Granger pero lo averiguaría por cómo se llamaba Antares Isabel Cromwell de Malfoy.

Esa misma noche, el joven Draco luego de la cena invito a Hermione a que pasara la noche en la mansión con motivo de que no permitiría a una dama pasar la noche fuera y mucho menos con una tormenta, la castaña gustosa acepto la proposición y esa noche ocupo una de las habitaciones contiguas a la del Malfoy, curiosamente y para sorpresa de la madre y los elfos la misma que ocupase Harry tan solo quince días antes y que Draco prohibiese la entrada de cualquier ser vivo en dicho lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco mando a llamar a los equipos de búsqueda informándoles que cesaran la labor y dieran por terminada la misión. Extrañados y un poco confundidos los al menos veinte hombres ya que esas órdenes eran completamente inesperadas, se limitaron a asentir y recibir la paga de sus servicios. Draco regreso a la mansión y continuo su día como cualquier otro… Cualquier otro en el que pareciera estuviera Harry en la mansión.

Los elfos por órdenes de Madame Malfoy vigilaron a la distancia el extraño comportamiento de su amo con la joven invitada; notaron como muchas veces su amo se quedaba prendado durante minutos enteros solo observando los brillantes ojos verdes de la chica y como esta parecía simplemente no darse cuenta de este hecho. Los elfos además, notaron como Draco no se separaba ni un minuto de la joven y la seguía como si de su sombra se tratase.

Una semana paso en la mansión Malfoy y todos observaban con ojos preocupados al joven Draco que parecía fuera de sí. Esa mañana durante el desayuno Draco miraba con ojos ilusionados a Hermione quien había sido nombrada por el mismo rubio como inquilina de la mansión todo el tiempo que esta gustase, permitiéndole convivir junto a él y su madre y disponer de los elfos de la manera que ella prefiriese; aunque los elfos comentaban a bajas voces que la muchacha se había mostrado ligeramente renuente no tardo mucho en aceptar recibiendo un inesperado abraso por parte del Malfoy. Antares Malfoy observaba el actuar de ambos jóvenes intrigada especialmente por el repentino encaprichamiento de su hijo para con la mujer que reconocía de un muy buen ver pero no por ello menos inquietante. Hermione por su lado podía sentir claramente la mirada de ambos rubios que la estudiaban como si de una criatura peligrosa se tratase o al menos por parte de Madame. Cansada de eso soltó un ligero suspiro y disculpándose con los otros dos se retiro de la mesa.

La castaña caminaba por los intricados y oscuros pasillos de la vivienda hasta sus aposentos, recorriendo rápidamente la estancia para arrojarse de lleno a su lecho e intentar sacar de su mente el escudriño por parte de sus anfitriones del que era víctima. Hermione giro sobre si quedando recostada sobre su espalda y dándole una clara vista del techo blancuzco de la habitación; en el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar jamás reparo en la sensación de paz que le transmitía observar durante largos minutos cada pequeño trazo de la pintura, sonrió internamente con ese pensamiento dado que cualquier otra persona creería que había perdido la cabeza por creer eso interesante.

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta llamando la atención de Hermione

– ¿Quién es?

-Soy Antares Malfoy ¿Serias tan amable y abrir la puerta?

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba Hermione se levanto del cómodo colchón y abrió la puerta dando paso a una inusualmente seria Antares Malfoy, quien se sentó en una de los sofás individuales junto a la pequeña estantería de la habitación, con un delicado gesto la rubia indico a Hermione acomodarse en el otro sillón frente a ella.

-Lamento venir así a tus aposentos, espero no haberte interrumpido con nada importante.

-No se preocupe, no interrumpió nada- Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. Por alguna razón la Malfoy le daba la impresión de saber más de lo que aparentaba – Pero me pregunto ¿La ha traído algo en particular?

Antares sonrió - En efecto, pero primero ¿Por qué no tomamos una buena taza de té? Yitxi – Al instante una pequeña elfina apareció en la habitación inclinándose hasta que su nariz casi rosara el suelo.

-¿En que puede servirle Yitxi, mi ama?

-Por favor tráenos a la señorita Hermione y a mi dos Té de invierno.

-Yitxi enseguida se los traerá ama –Con un chasquido desapareció e instantes después dos tasas de te junto con algunos bocadillos aparecieron sobre una mesa cercana.

Antares tomo delicadamente su tasa y sorbió un poco de su contenido, mientras que Hermione solo so observaba fijamente -¿Algún problema con él té?

-No, esta delicioso – respondió la castaña rápidamente

Antares alzo su perfecta y rubia ceja dejando a un lado su té – Por supuesto… ¿Por eso no lo ha probado verdad? –Hermione se coloro – Señorita Granger, no soy una mujer que se vaya por las ramas por lo que seré directa con usted… ¿Cuándo planea marcharse de esta mansión?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña que sin quererlo arrojo la bebida sobre la alfombra - Su hijo, me ha pedido cordialmente que me quedara ¿Por qué habría de irme?

-Porque este no es su lugar señorita… No sé que le ha hecho a mi hijo, pero antes de que usted llegara él ya tenía a una persona a la cual querer y que busco desesperadamente luego de su desaparición – La mujer callo unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño – Pero ahora solo piensa en usted y se ha olvidado del pequeño Harry… Por eso le exijo que me diga ¿Qué le hizo a mi hijo?

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – Se defendió la joven - ¿No ha pensado que tal vez su hijo no quería tanto a ese "Harry" o que él no era lo que necesitaba y al conocerme se dio cuenta de eso?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Antares rio ligeramente, pero no era una risa feliz sino una amarga – Pequeña, yo conozco a mi dragón como la palma de mi mano. El amaba a ese muchacho… Nunca lo vi tan feliz desde la muerte de su padre… Sus ojos brillaban cuando estaban juntos… Draco cancelo su compromiso con la mujer que su padre designo solo para estar con él… ¿Acaso eso no es amor?

-Yo…

-Solo dime ¿Qué buscas en verdad? ¿Dinero, poder, status, un hombre trofeo? Lo que quieras te lo daré, pero a cambio quiero que te alejes de esta mansión y de mi hijo y así el regresara a la normalidad.

\- ¿Dice que me dará lo que quiera? – Madame asintió – Quiero a su hijo.

-¡De ninguna manera! No dejare que mi hijo sufra lo que yo sufrí solo por una mujer encaprichada. No permitiré que le hagas lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.

-Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño. Yo quiero a Draco ¿Acaso no lo ve?

-Lo único que veo es que no llegaremos a nada con esta discusión… - La Malfoy se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la puerta –Veamos que es más fuerte señorita Granger: Su supuesto amor o mi capacidad para hacer que Draco abra los ojos. Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerro y Hermione quedo sola en la habitación sin saber que hacer de ahora en adelante… ¿Acaso su sacrificio había sido un error?

El invierno pasó y la primavera llego a Wiltshire, colmando a los habitantes del pequeño poblado de su agrádale calor y los hermosos colores de las flores acompañados del despertar de la vida animal que retomaba su curso luego de su descanso invernal. En todo el poblado se respiraba la armonía y la alegría por la nueva estación, lastimosamente no todos gozaban de esa sensación. En las afueras donde la imponente mansión Malfoy se erguía el habiente se sentía pesado y hostil cada vez que las dos mujeres que habitaban el lugar se encontraban aunque el foco de la disputa no lo notara. La primera semana de primavera Antares se vio obligada a salir de la mansión por un asunto familiar en Francia dejando a Draco que había alegado estar ocupado con acuerdos para el Rey y a Hermione a quien simplemente le dedico una mirada hostil solos en la mansión.

Esa misma tarde Draco se acerco a la joven invitándola a salir un rato al poblado muggle que estaba cerca, encantada la joven acepto y emprendieron marcha al sitio. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en caballo hasta el pueblo; no era muy grande, apenas vivían unas trescientas personas en el, pero no por ello dejaba de relucir en vitalidad. Curiosamente y para sorpresa de los jóvenes ese día se celebraba el equinoccio de primavera por lo que el lugar estaba decorado con hermosos ramos de flores, ilustraciones de soles, flores gigantes y demás alusiones a la primavera. Las personas por otra parte, vestían sus mejores atuendos con los más deslumbrantes colores que alguno de ellos hubiera visto y eso era bastante decir luego de ver al Rey… Una señora ya algo mayor se acerco a la pareja y les ofreció un pequeño canasto de fresas recién cosechadas que Hermione acepto con gusto.

Escucharon que al pueblo había llegado una feria gitana conocida por sus espectáculos circenses sin nada que perder ambos tomaron rumbo hasta colocarse frente a la multitud aglomerada alrededor de la plaza que aplaudían y reían al hombre maquillado de forma estrafalaria que arrojaba crema a su compañero. Draco no era muy afanado por esa clase de espectáculo, creía que eran simplemente una manera políticamente correcta de burlarse de otros por cometer estupideces en lugar de ser realmente graciosos, al girarse hacia su compañera se extraño de que esta no estuviera riendo si no que sus ojos se mostraran preocupados hacia el hombre empapado.

-¿Crees que estará bien? Él otro sujeto no debió hacerle eso… - él rubio se conmovió por la inocencia de la joven deseando poder estrecharla contra sí.

\- Tranquila estará bien… ¿Por qué no vamos para allá? – dijo señalando una pequeña carpa morada cubierta de estrellas

Ambos salieron como pudieron, Draco con al menos unos diez pisotones sobre sus pies y Hermione con el vestido ligeramente deshilachado en una de sus puntas. Rieron alegremente al notar que estaban muy desarreglados luego de luchar con la gente. Caminaron hasta la pequeña carpa y entraron hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto decorado con mapas astrales telas moradas y doradas que llegaban al suelo como alfombras y distintas escoltaras de soles y lunas, en el centro se hallaba una mesa redonda cubierta por una gruesa tela roja y sobre esta una solitaria bola de cristal y de entre la sombras una extraña señora vestida con ropas estrafalarias y un tanto macabras de largos y finos cabellos blancos que caían en cascada hasta su cintura resaltando lo moreno de su arrugada piel, sus ojos azules resplandecían con un brillo que ninguno de los dos supo identificar. La señora les sonrió y con un gesto les invito a tomar asiento, sin nada que perder ambos tomaron asiento.

-Los estaba esperando – dijo la anciana – Soy Sounya* la adivina, y las estrellas me ha contado su historia…

Draco tosió ligeramente tratando de ocultar su sonría. Los muggles que creían realmente tener alguna capacidad mágica siempre le causó gracia - ¿Y qué historia seria esa adivina?

La adivina miro seriamente y respondió con dura voz – Tu deseo de cumplir las ambiciones de otro siempre ha sido tu condena… Aun cuando encontraste el amor pintado de negro y esmeralda lo dejaste a escapar por la memoria de tus antepasados.

Draco se quedo estático, no sabía que responder a eso.

La adivina giro su rostro hacia Hermione que le observaba con temor, por ello la adivina ablando su expresión y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión y pena – Tu pequeña criatura, hija del más puro de los seres vienes de un lugar tan lejano como el cielo mismo dejando todo solo por amor… Un amor que te rechazo una vez por temor y que ahora no deja de clamar un perdón en tu otra voz.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Draco se levanto de su asiento y tomo la mano de la castaña levantándola de su asiento –Nos vamos, esta muggle definitivamente no sabe de qué habla.- a los jalones Draco llevo a Hermione hasta la entrada del cuarto donde aun sin quererlo escucharon las últimas palabras de la adivina.

-Recuerden, los sucesos del pasado son la vía que rige el presente… No importa cuánto intenten cambiar su destino, las estrellas ya lo ha escrito y el suyo… Una caída estrepitosa les aguarda y vestido de luto viras por siempre.

Los jóvenes salieron rápidamente de la carpa y sin ánimos de continuar en aquel poblado buscaron los corceles y emprendieron una silenciosa marcha hasta la mansión. El sol comenzó a ocultarse cuando ambos llegaron, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir para romper el pesado silencio que se había instalado en el ambiente. Draco por su parte miraba a Hermione unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y esta por su parte mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. Sin notarlo sus manos chocaron dándoles una pequeña descarga haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente.

-Hermione…

-Draco…

Draco poso su mano en la barbilla de la chica alzándola ligeramente, acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Hermione intensificando las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo -¿Te digo un secreto? – Ella solo asintió – Te quiero – finalmente poso sus labios en los de ella besándola apasionadamente. Hermione se dejo llevar disfrutando de ese beso que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

Continuaron así hasta que sus pulmones no soportaron la ausencia de oxigeno, jadeantes y con la mirada llena de deseo los jóvenes entraron a la vivienda caminando y subiendo escaleras entre fogosos besos y robados suspiros. Con esfuerzo lograron llegar a la habitación del rubio, la más grande de toda la morada aunque eso poco les importaba en aquel momento. Con sumo cuidado Draco coloco a Hermione sobre la fina seda que vestía su lecho y recorrió su anatomía con suaves carisias como si temiese que se rompiera. Poco a poco el calor del lecho fue incrementando al compas en que los gemidos de los dos se hacían más fuertes, las vestiduras abandonaban sus cuerpos con tortuosa lentitud mientras sus manos y labios luchaban por recorrer y conquistar la piel de su acompañante.

El cielo se tiño de negro y la oscura habitación iluminada por los brillantes destellos de la luna, fueron el escenario que acompaño el momento en el que Draco y Hermione, hombre y mujer se contemplaron en todo su esplendor como la obra de arte más perfecta del mundo. Los largos cabellos rizados caían desordenados sobre las almohadas mientras su dueña luchaba por no gritar de emoción y placer bajo las hábiles manos de su amado.

El deseo, la lujuria y la pasión colmaron el ambiente, plata y esmeralda chocaron sin poder contenerse proclamándose en ese instante enamorados amantes, mezclando sus esencias hasta volverlas una sola. Un sonoro grito se escucho en el lugar en donde juntos se proclamaron amor y fidelidad eternos cayendo así rendidos de su larga faena en los brazos de su querer.

Dos días pasaron luego de aquello. Draco se encontraba en su estudio dando vueltas de un lado a otro sosteniendo una pequeña cajita negra es un mano derecha. Paso su mano libre por decima por sobre sus cabellos, estaba nervioso. No, estaba que le daba un infarto de los nervios. Mentalmente repasaba los pasos a seguir que había escuchado alguna vez de su padre… Su padre, que mal momento para pensar en él. Suspiro frustrado, _se supone que un Malfoy es decidido y astuto, por ende, siempre obtiene lo que quiere_ se quejo mentalmente Draco. Camino hasta la ventana contemplando el colorido paisaje que era ahora el jardín principal. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo eco en el lugar, Draco le resto importancia ya que hacía poco le había pedido a Dumpy, su elfo personal, una copa de el alcohol más fuerte que encontrara en la mansión; por ello se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de una mujer de cabellos como el fuego que él no conocía.

-Tu maldito humano, haz osado mancillar la pureza de uno de los nuestros. Ahora deberán pagar por sus pecados. – una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de la nada estrellando fuertemente a Draco contra la pared – Tu nos quitaste al más noble de los nuestros, me arrebataste a mi amado y eso no voy a perdonártelo.

-¿Pero de que hablas? – Pregunto Draco jadeante mientras intentaba inútilmente encontrar su varita para defenderse – Yo no les he quitado a nadie.

La mujer sonrió y de entre sus blancos ropajes saco la varita de Draco - ¿Buscabas esto? – tomo la varita por ambos extremos y la rompió arrojándola hasta su dueño – A donde te enviare no la necesitaras… Sufrirás la agonía eterna de que ya no pueda ser uno de los nuestros. – Solo hasta ese momento Draco noto que la mujer tenía alas… Iguales a las que tenía Harry.

La mujer saco una pistola de entre sus ropas y sin perder tiempo disparo al rubio justo en el corazón. El cuerpo del rubio cayo inerte al suelo dejando caer a un lado de este la pequeña cajita que aun tenía en su mano que por el impacto se rompió dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de plata y esmeralda.

Hermione corría entre los pasillos, había escuchado un estruendo dentro del estudio del rubio y su mente pensó lo peor cuando supo que ninguno de los elfos podía aparecer dentro del cuarto. Agitada llego al cuarto y abrió la puerta ahogando un grito casi al instante. Camino lentamente hasta donde estaba tirado el rubio, la sangre se escurría rápidamente del cuerpo que descansaba boca arriba.

-Mi querido, que yaces frio - Con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione se arrodillo junto a él y tomo al inerte rubio entre sus brazos... – Aquel día jure que no permitirá que nada te hiciera daño… - Acaricio su cabello y pálido rostro con extrema ternura delineando los azulados labios de su amado – Mi pecado contra Dios, todos mis actos de tracción se deben pagar con la muerte… Por lo que yo moriré por ti – Poso sus labios en los gélidos de su amado dándole un último beso

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ligeramente apenas logrando distinguir la figura que le sostenía. Ya no sentía que el frio le embargaba y la oscuridad se lo tragaba solo percibía una pacifica calidez de unos brazos que le estrechaban. Intento abrir más los ojos para reconocer a la persona que le sostenía, pero no lo lograba.

– Yo creo que ese es mi destino…

-¿Eres tu…?

\- Recuerda que siempre te amare Draco…

-¡HARRY!- Muy tarde se dio cuenta el joven Malfoy que lo que busco siempre estuvo a su lado. Harry había sacrificado su vida por salvarle a él… Y lo único que quedo del pequeño ángel fue una pluma negra en el suelo.

* * *

Mucho tiempo pasó en la mansión Malfoy. Madame Malfoy había fallecido años atrás sin conocer la verdadera historia de Hermione o Harry. Draco vivo por su parte vistiendo de luto y buscando maneras de devolver la vida a su amado ángel que lo había dado todo por el pero jamás lo consiguió… A sus treinta y cinco se vio en la obligación de casarse para preservar su apellido, concibió un precioso heredero de resplandecientes cabellos dorados piel marfil pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Draco fueron los brillantes ojos esmeraldas de su hijo, sin dudarlo le llamo Harry Eros Malfoy. Esa noche Draco lloro nuevamente la pérdida de su amado.

Ya como un anciano, Draco paseaba entre los muggle durante el festival del equinoccio de primavera, una costumbre que nunca perdió con los años y siempre le recordaba a Harry. El pueblo había crecido en todos esos años unas quinientas personas habitaban el lugar y cada año se esmeraban más en su festival con diferentes espectáculos, actos y ofrendas… Extrañamente solo hasta ese año volvieron los gitanos llamando la atención de todos los pobladores incluido a Draco que vio la misma carpa que tantas décadas atrás vio con ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? Daba igual… Con su ángel… Apoyándose en su bastón camino hasta la carpa de la adivina notando que esta se mantenía tal y como la recordaba.

-Te estaba esperando Draco… Tengo una buena noticia para ti.

-Soy demasiado viejo para esperar, ¿Podrías solo decírmela? – comento a modo de broma

-Las estrellas me han contado sobre tus esfuerzos por recuperarlo, el lamento de tu alma y el amor que profesa tu corazón…

-¿y eso significa?

La mujer rio al ver la exasperación del hombre, aun siendo un anciano parecía no cambiar – El destino junto a las estrellas han escrito que un nuevo camino a abierto entre ustedes, pero has de tener paciencia que no es en esta vida que te toca… Cría bien a tu hijo y haz que este sea un hombre de provecho y has que este haga lo mismo con el suyo sigue el sendero correcto y hallaras el camino para tenerlo de nuevo contigo.

-Eso significa… - Draco sonrió por primera vez desde el nacimiento de su hijo – Gracias, muchas gracias. – sin poder contenerse Draco abrazo a la anciana y salió riendo de la carpa gritando a los cielos que lo había logrado, que por fin su dolor abría acabado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – Pregunto una malhumorada pelirroja saliendo de entre las muchas capas de tela –Es el humano que te quito a Harry ¿realmente planeas perdonarle?

\- Ningún ser humano es perfecto Ginebra… Pero ese joven realmente demostró estar arrepentido ¿No se supone que debo ser benevolente ante esas cosas y dar al menos una segunda oportunidad?

Ginebra bufo – Eres un dios muy extraño James…

Simplemente le sonrió – Lo sé.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 4750.

* Sounya, es un nombre gitano proveniente del romaní (idioma gitano) que significa sabiduría.

Por cierto me disculpo por el intento de "Lemon" la verdad yo se los dejo mas a la imaginación… No soy fan de escribirlo y dudo que algún día lo llegue a ser XD

 **PD** : Hoy mismo se viene el epilogo :D ¿Review?


	4. Epilogo

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

Disclaimer: Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción. La canción "Himitsu kuro no chikai" pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y la voz al Vocaloid Rin Kagamine.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **Tú y yo**

* * *

Harry caminaba lentamente sobre el césped intentando ocultar el sonido de sus pisadas con el resto de los alumnos. Decir que llevar puesta la capa de invisibilidad era solo un bonus que le ayudaba con su tarea.

No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a obsesionarse con ese rubio egocéntrico y Slytherin… Bueno a quien trataba de engañar claro que lo sabía. Ese empecinamiento había comenzado cuando apenas tenía ocho años y su padre James capitán de la selección inglesa para los mundiales de Quidditch de aquel año fue citado a la mansión Malfoy para conversar no recordaba que cosas y su padre pensó que sería buena idea llevarle… Catastrófico error si le preguntan al Harry de dieciséis años. El pequeño Harry inocente como solo el poda serlo llego a la gran residencia tomado de la mano de un sonriente que saludaba cortésmente a un imponente rubio que luego conoció como Lucius Malfoy, tras este y mostrando un porte impecable para un niño de esa edad estaba un pequeño rubio platino de llamativos ojos plateados y sonrisa astuta… Harry supo que su cerebro se había apagado cuando noto que los adultos se habían retirado al estudio del rubio dejándolos solos; el pequeño Harry debía reconocer que ese niño por alguna razón le resultaba familiar… No lograba saber de dónde… solo lo era.

-Hola mi nombre es Harry Potter – se presento

\- Encantado, Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy – contesto sonriendo el niño. El pequeño Harry solo podía preguntarse si siquiera era legal que un niño fuera tan lindo como lo era él - ¿Qué pasa porque te quedas callado?

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no es legal ser tan lindo?-

Como respuesta Draco lo miro como si repentinamente se hubiera transformado en un hipogrifo… Aunque resultara muy graciosa esa expresión a los ojos de Harry ya que también el pequeño estaba muy sonrojado…

Harry regreso a la realidad cuando a lo lejos descubrió al objeto de sus deseos recostado sobre un frondoso árbol a las orillas del lago hojeando lo que parecía un libro de pociones avanzadas… Él aun no lograba encontrarle la gracia a pociones, jamás fue lo suyo ni siquiera con todas las clases que recibió del mismo Snape en vacaciones bajo influencia de su madre… Mira tú qué cosas…

Sin perder más tiempo él moreno se aproximo sigilosamente hasta quedar a un par de metros del Slytherin, cuando un ruido llamo su atención… Al parecer no era el único que buscaba ver al rubio, ya debía de haberlo sospechado al notar ese extraño bulto castaño entre los arbustos... ¿Es que acaso Granger no se rendía? ¡Draco era suyo! O bueno próximamente… se decía él.

El rubio por su lado fingía leer cómodamente su libro de pociones, esperando a ver si alguno de los dos cabezas huecas Gryffindor que se dedicaban a acosarlo se decidía y se acercaba a él, porque solo Merlín y Salazar sabían lo mucho que le estaba hartando el hecho de no poder ni usar el baño de prefectos en paz. Pasaron los minutos y nada… Media hora y solo sentía el par de miradas clavársele en la nuca… Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse…

-¡Achuuu¡ - estornudo el rubio

-Salud – respondieron sus acosadores

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín, Potter, Granger se que están allí salgan antes de que los maldiga! - Como quien no quiere la cosa tanto él moreno como la castaña salieron de sus escondites avergonzados – Bien, ahora van a decirme ¿Por qué me están acosando?

-¡Yo no te acoso! – respondieron ambos al unisonó haciendo que el rubio volteara los ojos.

-Ya claro, porque seguramente yo me imagino los cabellos castaños en todas las esquinas o los pies sin cuerpo que me siguen a todos lados ¿verdad? - Ambos chicos se coloraron – Eso pensé… Y se supone que los Gryffindor son los valientes… Tamaña estupidez. – dicho eso el rubio se alejo del lugar dejando a unos avergonzados Gryffindor

\- Creo que está enojado…

\- Que observador Harry…

-¿Sabes que esto no hubiera pasado si tu no lo acosaras?

\- ¿Yo acosarlo? Pero si tú desde primero estabas obsesionado con él

\- ¡Por eso mismo! A mí me gusta Draco mucho antes que a ti.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabes si el prefiérelas varitas a los calderos, lo que me da la oportunidad a mí de intentar.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo le quiero y lograre que el también me quiera! – dicho eso Harry se alejo rápidamente del lago sin notar que el rubio re aparecía colocándose junto a Granger que le miraba ceñuda.

\- Me debes una grande Draco… Mira que hacerme espiarte solo para darle celos a Harry…

-Ya ya, pequeña leona además no te hagas la inocente o te recuerdo que mi cabeza es la que rodara si mi padre se entera que te he dado ese antiguo libro de historias y leyendas de la magia… A todas estas ¿Para qué lo querías exactamente?

Ella se encogió de hombros dedicándole una de sus famosas miradas _"Se algo que tu no"_ marca Granger –Oh nada en particular… Solo quería revisar una vieja historia que escuche por allí…

-Como digas – dijo restándole importancia –En fin creo que mejor lo busco antes de que se esconda en el nido de una Acromántula o algo así.

-Buena suerte Xavier – Grito la castaña riendo alegremente mientras el rubio confundido siguió su camino.

Harry corrió lejos del lago, impresionado y asustado en partes iguales por sus propias palabras… Jamás le había confesado a nadie más que a si mismo sus sentimientos por el rubio… es decir ¿Y si Hermione tenía razón y él prefería los calderos? Abruptamente detuvo su andar al descubrir que estaba en un callejón sin salida y a sus espaldas se escuchaba el eco de unos pasos en su dirección. Busco frenéticamente su capa de invisibilidad pero rápidamente recordó que la había dejado en el lago y no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente por ser tan despistado. Sin más remedio y recordándose como había dicho Draco él era un Gryffindor y por ende un valiente león se enfrentaría a lo que viniera.

Y si vaya que si llego algo… o eso creía Harry ya que escuchaba los pasos pero no veía a nadie… -¿Hola?

-¿Quieres escuchar un secreto Harry? - pregunto una voz salida de la nada

-¿Un secreto? – inquirió confundido Harry

-Yo también te quiero Harry- Draco se quito la capa de invisibilidad y apareció frente a un sorprendido Harry, y aprovechándose de ello se acerco hasta el hasta unir sus labios en un delicado beso – Y te tardaste demasiado en admitirlo ¿sabes? Tengo desde los diez esperando a que me lo dijeras…

-Draco, ¿Puedo decirte un secreto? – comentó Harry con ojos brillantes

-Claro, dime lo que desees.

Creo que descubrí algo que me gusta más que estarte acosando…

-¿A sí? – Respondió con fingida sorpresa -¿y qué seria eso?

-Pues… Esto- termino de acercar sus labios a los de su compañero, dejando en claro la nueva actividad favorita de ambos.

-Te quiero Draco…

-Y yo a ti mi ángel… - Harry le miro sin entender – ¿Nunca te han dicho que no es legal ser tan puro y dulce como un ángel?

 _Ambos rieron al recordar ese momento de su niñez, y tomados de la mano disfrutaron de la segunda oportunidad que sin saberlo la vida les había otorgado._

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Palabras:** 1128.

Gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta pequeña historia. Espero que te gustara y recuerda que la vida tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero si te esfuerzas lo suficiente te dará una segunda oportunidad :D

 _¡Feliz año nuevo 2016!_

 **PD** :¿Review?


End file.
